Many different kinds of applicators have been developed for applying particulate compositions. One common type has a horizontally oriented apertured dispensing container, wheels on either side thereof for rolling across a horizontal surface, and an upright handle apparatus for pushing the applicator.
Such devices are often difficult to load in a vehicle which is loaded with other paraphernalia, primarily because of their size and because of the location and length of their handles. For that reason, various removable and/or adjustable handle mechanisms have been developed.
Some of such mechanisms are difficult to remove or adjust and rather complex in construction. Furthermore, many such handles serve little purpose when not in their upright position as necessary for the spreading of particulate compositions.
It is particularly important for professional carpet cleaners who perform dry extraction carpet cleaning that the applicators they use be easily portable between jobs and quickly adjusted for use or for carrying and storage. There is a need for an improved applicator for particulate carpet-cleaning compositions having an improved adjustable handle apparatus.